


The Return

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Return' to work after all that's happened, and first time as lovers.<br/>This story is a sequel to The Premonition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Carl and Marc are mine!    
>  * denotes thoughts *   
>  / denotes talk through the 'link' / 
> 
> Rated PG-13 for m/m kissing, caressing, all the good stuff, high SAP content, romance.   
> _Important_ - This is NOT a death story. 

## The Return

by Paul

Author's webpage: <http://users.cyberzone.net/sentinel>

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair, Simon, and The Sentinel belong to UPN, and PetFly, etc., well mostly... I may not give Jim and Blair back. I like them here... Oh well, suppose I must. This is a strictly not-for-profit piece of fan-fiction.   


* * *

Right after lunch, Jim and Blair pulled Simon out onto the balcony. 

Jim was embarrassed. Simon recognized from the way the shorter man's yes shifted away from his. Setting a look of determination on his face, Jim finally said, "I'm sorry, Simon." 

Simon replied quietly, "For what, Jim?" 

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "For not talking with you last week. I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, but I just couldn't say anything. All I could do was feel." 

Simon smiled and reached over to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "I've been thinking about last week and everything up until today. I can understand the fear, desperation and despair you two were feeling. I can understand all of it because of Saturday, and what happened with the four of us. I could see the two of you falling in love and yet trying to hide it from each other, me, and the others. I've also known for some time that you two belong together. You two have been great for each other, and have changed for the better." 

Simon wrapped Jim in a tight embrace. "Please understand that I understand, ok? There's nothing to forgive." 

Simon looked over and saw a worried expression on Blair's face. "Let me guess, you're worried about your 'partnership' at the station, right? Don't be. As an 'observer' you're exempt from the fraternization policy between partners. So your observer status actually is a good thing in this case." He waved Blair over and extended the embrace to include the young man. 

"Now, as to how you'll both be received, once you get back to work tomorrow, I don't really know. I don't think you'll have too much of a problem with the people in our department. I'm not sure how well the brass will handle your relationship, though. I'm going to have to talk with the Chief and the Mayor and see what 'official policy' is. I'll fight for you two all the way." 

Jim's and Blair's bodies went rigid as they looked into each other's eyes, with a shared fear. They barely registered Simon's releasing them and stepping back so that they would talk alone. They sat and wrapped their arms around each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Simon was ignored, but not intentionally, as he turned and headed back into the loft, gently closing the balcony doors behind him. 

Jim and Blair remained locked together for several minutes. They then sat, hugging each other. Blair was between Jim's legs, each wrapping their legs around the other. Blair laid his head on Jim's chest and Jim rested his cheek on Blair's head. The pain of their thoughts written clearly on their faces. 

Simon, Naomi and Carl surrounded them. Carl knelt down next to the pair and laid one of his hands on Jim's back and his other on Blair's. He started to speak, gently and softly, "Guys, you need to tell each other your decisions, out loud. Jim, why don't you start." 

Jim took a deep breath and began gently caressing his beloved. "Love,..." 

Blair leaned back just enough so he could look into the eyes of the man he loved. 

Jim continued, "I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. All else pales in comparison. If things do not go well at the police department, I can always do something else. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. Of course, I won't go without a major fight, but I will if I have to. I don't want you to get hurt, even by someone's words or actions." 

Jim paused, took another deep breath and added, "I don't know what to say about your job at the University. I don't want to cause you to lose your position there... Bottom line is this, Love, you and only you are my top priority. Everything else in my life, can go to hell, as long as I have you." 

Jim reached up and gently wiped away the tears on Blair's face. 

Blair caressed Jim's face as well, wiping away Jim's tears. "Love? I want you to know that I also love you with everything that I am. I will stand by you and with you, regardless of the consequences. Your job is important to you. Your whole adult life has been to 'protect and serve'. If necessary, I'll stay away from the station and do whatever I can to make it work out for you." 

Jim was shaken, "No! I can't work alone anymore. Please don't leave the station. If it gets to be too much for either of us, I'll resign from the force. I can't do it by myself anymore. Please...," he finished whispering... 

Blair held onto Jim, comforting him, and quickly said, "All right, Love. I'll be there with you. I have been, and always shall be, yours." 

Jim and Blair turned to their friends. They saw the concern on Simon's face. Naomi went from an expression of shock to contemplation, to concern, in just a couple of seconds. Then they saw Carl. Carl had tears running down his face. Jim and Blair glanced at each other. Blair nodded. Then together, Jim and Blair each kissed Carl on opposite cheeks. They pulled him into their hug. 

Jim asked Carl, "You all right?" 

Carl looked up at Jim, "Yes, I was just so absorbed by your fear and your love. I was overwhelmed there for a bit. How do you feel?" A quizzical look crossed Blair's face as he whispered, "As soon as I said those words to my love, I felt a peace settle over me." 

Jim added, "Yes, saying the words helped." 

Simon said, "I'm glad you guys are ok." When the hug ended, he glanced at his watch, "Damn! I was supposed to meet the Chief. I hate to have to leave, but I have to be getting back to work. I have a few other things I need to do as well, that is, if you guys are all right?" 

Naomi spoke up then, "Yes, Simon. They'll be fine. Carl and I will stay with them." 

The group all walked back into the loft, following Simon. Carl reached for Simon's hand, holding it for a moment, said, "Thank you." Simon smiled and then took a deep breath, looked over at Jim and Blair, then turned to open the door. 

Jim started to speak as soon as Simon's hand was turning the door knob, "Simon... " He paused, blushed and stared at Simon's shoes. 

Simon released the knob and turned around to face them. He saw Jim's red face, and even Blair blushed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he said, "Come here," with his arms held open. They hugged. No one was in a rush to separate. Finally Simon told them, "You guys never need to ask for a hug." He paused, enjoying the embrace, then added, "I've really got to go; sorry, guys. I'll call you later on..." 

Jim nodded and Blair replied, "Thank you, Simon. For everything." 

Simon opened the door and said, "No problem. Talk to you guys later on...," and he was gone. 

Naomi started cleaning up the dishes. When the guys went over to help, she shooed them away, "You guys go sit and relax. This will only take a few minutes." Blair gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

The three men sat on the sofa; Jim seated in the center with Blair on his right and Carl on his left. He slipped an arm around his love and the other arm around Carl. They both rested their heads on his shoulders. 

Much later, Jim woke. He moaned in pain as he tried to raise his head. His movement woke Carl and Blair. Blair straddled Jim's legs, facing him, then gently helped Jim raise his head slowly. Once Jim's head was upright, he began massaging Jim's neck and shoulders. Blair whispered, "Feeling better?" 

"Yes, Love. Damn that hurt," Jim replied. "Sorry to wake you guys." 

They assured him it was no problem. 

Jim listened and heard the fourth heartbeat, the one belonging to his mother-in-law. *Mother-in-law!?! Well, yeah, she is that now, isn't she?* That thought gave him peace, it was beautiful. He basked in the feeling, and pulled his love into a tight hug, burying his face in Blair's hair and neck. 

Jim said, "Blair? Your mom is in your old room, I think she's writing something." Blair shrugged, and replied, "She's probably trying to 'process' everything." 

/Chief, you have a good mom there.../ 

/Yes, I do. She's the best./ 

/You know what else I realized? She's my mother-in-law now./ 

/Yes, isn't that cool?/ Then, / Jim, I feel like my heart's going to explode./ 

/Me too, Chief. I love you so much it actually hurts. I can't contain it all./ 

/I hear that./ 

Jim and Blair heard Carl gasp. 

"I'm sorry," Carl began. "I'm just so sensitive to both of your feelings that I get easily caught up in it all. It is so powerful, this love of yours. I'm going to have to work on being able to 'turn down' this overload." 

They sat with Carl for a bit, then Naomi came out of Blair's old room and joined them in the living room. Jim acknowledged her with a smile and then turned to look at his love. "Chief, I was thinking. Why don't we invite Simon, Taggart, Brown, and Rafe over this evening? We could fire up the grill and have a cookout, then tell them of our new relationship. I think we should tell them first since they work with us the most, plus they're friends. What do you think?" 

Blair swallowed, thought a moment, then replied, "I suppose we should tell them first. I just hope they're on our side. Oh man. What are you going to do about the rest of the department?" 

Jim knew Blair was nervous about telling anyone at the station; hell, so was he. He grasped Blair's hand, "I'm not sure, Chief. We have two options. We could use a 'preemptive strike' and make the big announcement to everyone in the department. Second option is 'If asked, tell' and only volunteer the information if asked directly." 

Jim could practically see the wheels turning in Blair's mind, and his own mind was going over both scenarios. He could see pros and cons to each of the methods. If they choose the 'strike' method, then the reactions, good or bad, would happen, then end. The bad reactions would probably at least taper off. With the 'If asked' method, then the whole process would be drug out over weeks or months, but then the people would have more time to think about their 'positions' on the issue. He didn't really know which of the two was better, but was leaning in favor of the second. When Jim looked up, he saw Blair looking directly at him, waiting. 

Jim smiled at his Beloved. "Well, alright. How about this? Let's tell if asked and see how it goes, ok? We can change our approach if we have to, but for now, we'll go with that." 

Blair replied, "Ok, Love. One thing I want you to promise me..." 

"What's that?" 

"That if someone or a few someone's give you or me any trouble, that you'll keep your temper in check," he paused. "Promise me." 

Jim saw seriousness and love in his mate's eyes. He knew he'd have to promise Blair, but it would be hard to temper his fierce protectiveness of his Guide and Love. He sighed and answered, "I promise to do my best." 

The phone rang. Jim gave Blair a quick kiss and rose to go answer the kitchen phone. 

"Ellison." 

"How are you guys?" 

"Good, Simon. You?" 

"Long day. Been busy here. I've spoken to the Chief and two commissioners, and that was in the first hour back here this afternoon." 

"Not for us?" 

"I told you I would do whatever I could to keep you guys on here. You two are needed, and I made sure they knew that. I called in a few favors, and got them to agree to have Cascade Police policy reflect that of the City of Cascade. The non-discrimination executive order that the Mayor issued last month will be on all the supervisor's desks in the morning. I wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"Now this will help as far as retaining the job, but, Jim. we can't legislate attitude or prejudicial feelings." 

"Simon, I don't know how we can thank you for sticking your neck out like this." 

"I'll think of something," Simon said with a laugh. 

"While I have you on the phone Simon, I'd like to invite you over to dinner this evening. Blair and I would also like to invite Taggart, Brown and Rafe. Think you all can be here around..." he looked over at Blair. Blair raised up seven fingers. ".about seven?" Jim finished. 

"I can. I'll ask Taggart, then Brown and Rafe when they return. Hold on a second." 

Jim moved the phone away from his ear a moment. He could hear Simon bellow out, "Taggart". Then he put his ear back to the phone. 

"Thinking of letting those three know first?" 

"Yes. Blair and I figured we work the closest with them, and they're friends, so it would be the best way to go." 

"I agree. Taggart, you're invited over to dinner at Jim and Blair's this evening for dinner. Can you be there at seven?" There was a brief pause. Then Taggart's reply, "Sure thing. I've missed those two. How are they?" Simon replied, "In a minute, ok?" 

"Jim?" 

"Yes I heard. Great! Unless there's anything else, I'll go tell Blair and Carl, ok?" 

"Just one more thing, is it all right if I bring one additional guest?" 

"Who?" 

"It'll be a surprise." 

"I'll leave it up to you, Simon. It'll be all right here..." 

"Ok. See you at seven. Talk to you later." 

"See you soon." 

Jim hung up and went back to the living room to tell everyone. 

Later on, Naomi, Jim and Blair were busy in the kitchen. They had decided on tossed salad, potato and macaroni salads, home- made burgers, etc. After a few moments, Jim noticed Naomi studying them. "What's wrong, Naomi?" 

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just amazed how well you two work together. You two move as a carefully choreographed team. It's awesome to watch." 

Jim and Blair turned to face each other at the same instant, leaned in together and kissed, tenderly. 

Carl volunteered to run down to the package store and pick up a couple of six-packs of beer. Most of the food preparations were finished when Carl returned. He had just put the beer in the refrigerator when there was a knock at the door. Jim glanced up at the clock. 6:30. *Who would be here this early?* 

Blair opened the door. "Daryl! How are you? Come on in." 

"Hello, guys." He hesitated when he saw Carl. 

Blair noticed Daryl's hesitation, "Daryl, this is Carl, a very close friend of ours. Carl, this is Daryl, Simon's son. And in the kitchen is my mom." 

Carl reached out his hand, "Hello, Daryl." 

Daryl finally shook Carl's hand, catching himself staring at Carl, quickly looked elsewhere. He looked toward Naomi in the kitchen, and said, "Hello, Ms Sandburg." 

Naomi wiped her hands and walked over to shake his hand. "Naomi, please. Call me Naomi." 

He returned her smile and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Naomi. I've heard a lot about you." 

"Good things I hope," she said with a laugh. 

Blair quickly asked, "Where's your Dad?" 

"I ran up ahead of him, he was getting something out of the trunk. God, you should have heard him. He was trying to talk to me about some changes you guys have been going through lately. Like it would bother me. I guess my attitude surprised Dad." 

"Surprised? No, more like pleased," Simon said finally arriving on the landing with a bag in his arms. 

Jim said, "Well, Simon, I like your choice of surprise guest." 

Simon put the bag down in the kitchen, then said, "I'm glad to be able to bring him. Now that school's out, I get to spend more time with my son. Hello, Naomi." 

"Hello, Simon." 

"Daryl, your father was telling us you made the honor roll this year. Great work!" Jim said. 

"Well, the credit goes to the 'Professor' here," Daryl replied, gesturing towards Blair. "He convinced me to put some more effort into school. He gave me a new outlook on it all." 

Jim and Simon looked over to Blair, who just raised his hands up in the air as if to say, "It was nothing, man." 

They made themselves comfortable. They sat and talked for quite a while. Jim noticed Daryl trying not to be obvious, but still looking over from time to time, watching him and Blair on the love seat. He noticed Naomi trying to watch, when she thought they weren't looking. Blair was sitting upright in the love seat and Jim was lying across it, bottom of his legs over the side, and his head in Blair's lap. Blair was gently caressing him as they participated in the conversation. Jim didn't know if Daryl was aware of it or not, but there was a contemplative smile on his face. 

During a brief lull in the conversation, Jim looked up directly in those deep pools of blue that belonged to the most beautiful man Jim had ever seen. /I still can't believe how much I love you./ 

/I never believed this much love was possible. I love you./ Blair paused, then /You know? I don't like those words, 'I love you'. They are so inadequate. They don't come close to what I feel for you. It's hundreds of times more powerful than that./ 

Jim's could only mutter, "Yeah," before he raised his head and Blair lowered his. They kissed. 

They were so totally lost in each other they heard and saw nothing but the other. Finally as from a deep trance, they became aware of their surroundings when they heard Carl's voice, "Guys, can you hear me? Guys? Jim. Blair." 

"Huh? What?" Blair mumbled, looking around in confusion. 

"Did you say something, Love?" Jim foggily asked, sitting up. 

"What happened?" Blair asked, looking at Carl who had come over to stand behind the couch, with one hand on each of their shoulders. Simon and Daryl were in front of the love seat, kneeling down. Naomi was at the end of the couch, behind Blair. They had also been trying to reach Jim and Blair. 

Simon, Daryl and Carl stood up, and Carl thought a moment. "I'm not really sure. As far as I can tell, Jim must have zoned out on you, and through the link you were pulled in, or had your own zone out." 

After a long moment, Blair said, "I was in Jim's zone out." He turned to Jim and said excitedly, "Is it always like that for you? That was incredible! All I sensed was an overpowering taste, a good one, but taste. No visual, no sound, just taste. I've got to write some notes on this." 

"Now, just one damn minute, Chief," Jim laughed as he grabbed Blair and started tickling him. Blair was wriggling all over the love seat, laughing, giggling and howling. 

"Ok! Ok! I give!" gasped Blair. 

Jim stopped his finger dance on Blair's stomach, and caressed his stomach and chest, allowing his Guide to catch his breath. Blair reached up and pulled Jim down onto the top of himself. They kissed each other, this time keeping their link turned down. 

"Love, I hear our other guests coming up the stairs. Probably good idea for us to get started getting food ready, " Jim said, giving him another quick kiss. 

There was a knock on the door, and Daryl volunteered to answer it. Standing there were Brown, Rafe and Taggart. Daryl let them in. After greeting Daryl, the three immediately made a beeline directly toward Jim, Blair and Carl. 

Jim could see the three of them looking over him and Blair, and viewing Carl with curiosity. 

Then, as if on cue, the three started talking at once, "How are you?" "You guys ok?" "We've missed you two around the bull- pen." 

Blair and Jim, in perfect synchronization, both raised their hands, laughed, and spoke, "Ok, ok, guys. We're fine, we're fine." Realizing what had just happened, Blair and Jim turned toward each other. Jim could see the questioning look on his Guide's face, and he just shrugged. They both smiled at each other. 

/Jim, this is so cool. I've got to write this down in my journal later!/ 

/Yeah. It seems like our link is getting stronger. We're becoming more 'aware' of each other, even without talking./ 

Taggart, Brown and Rafe all started talking over each other again. "Did you see that?" "That's incredible!" "Wow, that's intense!" "What did I tell you, Rafe?" "I know, Brown. You were right. Finally!" Taggart's comments won out. "What are you talking about, Rafe and Brown?" 

Then Brown said, "Joel, you'd better sit down." 

The three of them went over to the couch and sat down, talked amongst themselves for a couple of moments. 

Jim was still, close to losing himself in his Guide's beautiful blue eyes, but quickly focused his hearing as Joel began his explanation. 

Joel looked over at Rafe, then Brown, and said, "I already knew." Then turning to Jim and Blair, he said, "Congratulations, guys! I've been waiting for you two to wake up and get involved for months!" He paused, then continued, "Brown and Rafe have recently been talking to each other, and decided you two were an item. I've known that for many months, and was just waiting for you two to realize it." 

Jim and Blair didn't know what to say. Jim reached out his arm, and his beloved slipped in next to him and pulled Jim's arm around him, holding his Sentinel's hand on his chest, directly over his heart. Blair laid his head on Jim's chest, and Jim rested his cheek on top of Blair's head. 

"So, guys, fill us in. How did you finally get this new part of your lives together?" Joel asked. 

/Love?/ 

/Yes, Chief?/ 

/All of it?/ 

/Yes. Why don't you? You're better at expressing yourself./ 

They straightened up but remained holding each other; then Blair began speaking to the group, "Jim and I fell in love -- at different times and different ways, but it happened. We each were terrified of telling the other -- we did not want to jeopardize our friendship. Jim did not want me to move out, and I didn't want to be kicked out. We began desperately hiding our feelings for the other. I tried to ignore my feelings by dating women, thinking that would help. It didn't even come close. My dating was essentially an exercise in futility. Nothing I did could suppress how I felt about him. Jim even dated a time or two, and reached the same conclusion. We each buried our feelings every time we felt anything other than friendship. We each sank further and further into denial and depression. We also tried to understand why this was happening. Up until recently, we were both 100% heterosexual, or at least thought so. We knew we were falling in love, and we had to come to terms with the 'sexuality' issue as well." 

Blair paused a moment. Everyone was concentrating on him, hanging on every word. Jim gave him a reassuring squeeze. He continued, but more quietly, "We started having trouble getting through our day-to-day routine. Every day it was worse, spiraling down, feeding upon itself, until we were basically non-functioning. We were convinced telling each other would be the end of everything important to us. The day before our last day at the station, Carl here, received a message that we needed help. Carl, why don't you fill them in on the rest?" 

Carl looked into Blair's eyes, then nodded. He took a deep breath and began, "I am a psychic. I received a visitation. I can't get into that too much, except to say that I believed the urgency and I was given a location and their names and that my help was critical. Being with the SFPD, and now the CPD, as a psychotherapist, I immediately called into my Lieutenant and arranged for around 10 days vacation, packed up what I needed, and headed up here from San Francisco, arriving here on Saturday. Down on the street below, I met Simon. He talked with me and decided to trust me. Simon let us into the loft." 

Carl paused to catch his breath. 

Jim could see that Carl was going to have a hard time with the next part. He could hear the increased heartbeat and see the fine sweat breaking out on Carl's forehead and upper lip. He looked at Blair. 

/Blair? Carl needs help./ 

/Sure, Big Guy./ 

Blair nodded. Jim and Blair led Carl over to the love seat and sat down on either side of him with their arms over his shoulders. 

Carl closed his eyes a moment savoring the contact, then continued, "I had a hard time entering this loft. It felt like death. Each of them were in their own bed, barely alive. They had lost the will to live. Simon and I arrived just in time. Between he and I, we managed to carry them out of their individual beds, down here to the living room. With Simon as my anchor, I reached down to where they were and helped them to come together. Since that day, I have been counseling them, and have had the privilege of witnessing the most incredible love I've ever seen." 

Jim observed each of his friends to gauge their reactions. Carl had tears in his eyes. Joel, Brown and Rafe sat totally still, obviously trying to absorb all the information. Simon also had tears in his eyes, and had his arm around his son's shoulder, probably more to receive comfort than to give it. Naomi sat quietly. 

Blair rose from his seat and crossed over to Jim. Jim spread his legs and Blair sat between them. Jim wrapped his right arm around his beloved, leaving his left arm around Carl's shoulders. Carl laid his head on Jim's shoulder. 

It was quiet for several minutes. It was Brown who spoke up first. "Thank you for telling us. I know it must have been hard to tell us." 

Jim replied, "You are our friends. Blair and I decided to tell the three of you, and you Naomi, before anyone else at the station found out. We'll tell the remaining people at the station and at the University, if asked. Other than that, we plan to carry on pretty much as we have before, barring any repercussions." 

Jim felt Blair tense at that mention of 'repercussions'. He leaned down to caress his love, "Blair, I love you so much. We'll handle whatever comes our way together, ok?" 

Blair just nodded and snuggled up closer to his 'Blessed Protector'. 

Joel, Rafe and Brown were quiet. After a moment or two, Joel leaned over and whispered to Brown and Rafe. Jim decided not to listen in, although he was intensely curious about what they were talking about. He saw a quick flash of anger cross Brown and Rafe's faces, which was replaced by worry. They all looked over at Jim and Blair a couple of times. The three of them stood up. 

Joel cleared his throat and opened his mouth a time or two before actually saying words, "Ah, um, Jim, I need you to promise me you'll listen to every word I say, before you give me your reaction, ok?" 

Jim felt a stab of fear, and Blair also was tense. Had they changed their minds and decided they couldn't work with him and Blair? He tried to keep his face neutral but knew he was failing miserably. 

Taggart immediately added, "Sorry! I should have added it's nothing like you're thinking. Oh, I'm really sorry. Didn't want you to think it was bad, just something you're not used to, Jim, and you too, for that matter, Blair." 

Jim took a big breath, held on tighter to Blair, and said, "Ok. go ahead, Joel. I'll keep my mouth shut until you're done." 

"Ok, it's like this. We know of certain individuals on the force that would verbally harass the two of you. We don't think it'll become physical, but we're prepared for that possibility. We'll stand by you and support you by keeping our ears and eyes open for potential trouble. If one of you is alone at the station or separated by duties, we'll keep tabs on you. Anyone deciding on giving either of you grief, then we three are going to be nearby to help." 

Simon stood and joined his three officers. He added, "Jim, Blair, you already know I'm behind the two of you. I'll assist in any way I can as well." 

Jim ran his fingers through Blair's hair in an attempt to distract himself from a torrent of emotion. He was overwhelmed and deeply touched by his friends' support -- yet, he wished it wasn't necessary. He hated ignorance, bigotry. He glanced over to his Guide, and saw Blair reading him. The muscles in his jaw jumped. Blair smiled at him. "I love you, Jim," he said quietly as he leaned over to kiss his lover. 

Blair stood, and followed by Jim, shook their fellow officers hands and thanked them. When they got to Simon and Daryl, Jim saw Simon look over towards the three officers. They smiled back at Simon. Simon grabbed onto the two of them and gave them a big bear hug. 

Daryl was getting impatient, so finally spoke up, "Hey, what about me?" Blair and Simon reached out and pulled Daryl into their group hug. Jim heard both father and son give a sigh of contentment. 

Carl was welcomed to 'the family' as well. Joel, Brown and Rafe thanked him for saving Jim and Blair's lives and for helping them reveal their feelings to each other. 

Jim and Blair suddenly laughed. Jim said, "I guess we should start getting the food together, before the stomach rumbling drowns everything else out." 

Naomi went up to Jim and Blair. She reached her arms out toward Blair and hugged him. Then with a smile, she hugged Jim. "Thank you for sharing everything with me, again. I can see that you two belong together. Well, to be completely truthful, I thought you guys had feelings for each other the first time I visited here at the loft. I've never been comfortable with police officers -- well, you know that. But, you Jim, and your four friends here cause me to rethink my opinion." She paused a minute to gather her thoughts. "You two have also done well in having Carl as a friend. I can see he cares for the both of you." She reached over to grasp Carl's hand. "Thank you again! For everything." 

She stepped back, then continued, "Jim, I know now that I needn't worry about you taking care of my son. There's no doubting your intentions involving him. Blair, you make sure to take care of him also." 

Blair answered quietly, looking up at his Jim, "I will. Nothing comes before him." 

Naomi waited while they kissed. "I must go. I have a taxi coming in a few minutes. Here's the phone number of where I'll be for the next 30 days." She handed Blair a slip of paper. "I'll be right back." 

She walked into the bedroom and returned with her two suitcases and an envelope. She handed the envelope to Jim. "Don't read this until you guys go to bed later, ok?" 

Jim put the envelope in his pocket. "Can we help with your suitcases?" 

She smiled and said, "No, I've got it. I'll talk to you guys soon." She picked up her suitcases, and Jim and Blair walked her to the door. She called out, "See you all, and thank you for watching out for my son and son-in-law." She smiled at Jim and Blair, and was gone. 

* * *

With eight men working on it, dinner was prepared in record time. Devouring it took quite a while longer, since conversation was flowing well. 

It was 11:00 before Joel spoke up and said, "Hey guys, it's getting late; we all have to let the lovebirds get some rest." 

They all pitched in to help clean up, and said their good-byes. 

A few minutes later, Jim and Blair each gave Carl a hug and said good night, then they headed up to bed. 

Jim pulled the envelope of out his pocket and laid it next to the bed. As soon as they were undressed, Jim opened the envelope, and they climbed into bed, snuggling close. Jim opened it and began to read it quietly to Blair. 

"Dear Blair and Jim, 

I'm sorry to have leave so soon. I had previously committed to this trip months ago and couldn't cancel. 

I have seen and met many thousands of people throughout the world, yet I have never seen such love as the two of you share. 

Please take care of each other. Remember that all relationships take some work. The single most important thing you can do can be summed up in one word -- 'Communicate'. No matter how trivial you think something may be, talk about it honestly. 

If you two need anything, anything at all, I'm just a call away. Call me anytime and I'll be there. 

If I don't hear from you within a couple of weeks, I'll call you two then. 

Be good to each other and enjoy each other. There is only one soul-mate out there for some of us, and you two have found it in each other. I am happy for you both. 

I'll be in touch, 

Naomi 

p.s. -- Tell Carl for me I appreciate his help in bringing the two of you together!" 

* * *

Jim woke with a start. He checked Blair and heard his calm heartbeat and gentle, steady breathing. He listened for Carl with the same result. What was it that woke him? There were no odd noises, no strange smells, nothing out of the ordinary at all. He glanced at the clock -- 3:23 a.m. *Damn.* He snuggled closer to his love and tried to go back asleep. It was an exercise in futility. 

He lay there holding on to his love, gently running his fingers through his Guide's beautiful hair. 

Today was the day, the day they returned to Major Crimes. He feared that just walking into the bull-pen would cause him to slip back into his 'facade'. He couldn't exactly wear his emotions on his sleeve like he had been the past few days. But then again, loving Blair and having Blair's love returned had changed him. He had finally found the person he had waited for his entire life. He had no more emptiness in his heart or soul. He was at peace and he was happy. He loved completely and was loved completely in return. He pitied anyone or anything who would even consider trying to come between them. No one and nothing would harm his Blair! 

He then noticed Blair looking at him, eyes looking at him with such love that it was all he could do to breathe. He leaned down and kissed him. 

"How long have you been awake?", Jim asked quietly, still out of breath. 

Blair answered, "A few minutes." Then concern took over as he asked, "You all right, Jim?" 

Jim focused on Blair's beautiful blue eyes, so perfect, such deep pools of blue. From miles away, he thought he heard a voice. He concentrated on the voice. It was his Blair. *What happened to him? Why was he so far away?* He began to panic. He tried to move, to move toward that voice, but somehow he was being restrained. He tried to move again and he couldn't. Suddenly, he became aware of his surroundings. The sudden return of all of his other senses disoriented him for a couple of seconds. Then he became aware of his lover's face, inches from his own. Blair had his hands on the side of Jim's face, and his own face was displaying his concern. Carl was standing there, obviously shaken. 

"I'm ok, my beautiful Guide." He kissed Blair. Then quietly, he asked Carl, "What happened?" 

Carl swallowed, took a deep breath. "I was woken by a flash of color \-- of blue. I mentally reached out for the two of you, and all I could sense was the color. So, I came up, and you two were staring into each other's eyes, totally zoned. At first I couldn't reach either of you with voice or touch. Finally I reached Blair through a link, and through him, you." He paused another moment, then continued, "Do either of you have any idea what's going on? This is your second zone today." 

Jim looked at Blair, and Blair said, "I don't know, yet. But I remember what happened beforehand. I saw myself through your eyes, getting lost in my eyes. Then before I knew what was happening, it all faded except the color. Then Carl was amidst the blue calling me and helping me out. Then I pulled you back." 

Jim put his arms around Blair and said, "I'm sorry, Love." 

Blair pulled him into a hug. "What were you thinking when it started? I sensed tension and love. Interesting combination." 

Jim replied, quietly, "I was thinking about us returning to the station today, then about us and how much in love we are. Then, as you know, I found myself drowning in your eyes." He sat back a bit so he could see Blair's face, and he ran his fingers over that face. "Those beautiful blue eyes.", he added. 

Blair nodded with a slight blush. He smiled at his Sentinel. His fingers had found their way to his love's face. 

Jim felt Blair's fingers run over his eyebrows, then his lips and one hand cupped his face; so he leaned into it, closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feel of his Guide's hands. He didn't want to zone again, so he alternated between his senses, soaking up all that was Blair. 

Carl quietly walked back down the stairs. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair. Blair, rested has head against Jim's chest and fell asleep. Jim followed. 

* * *

The next morning, the three men arrived at the airport, then walked into the airport terminal. They stopped in the waiting lounge for United Airlines. Carl walked up to the ticket counter to check in. He then returned to Jim and Blair. 

Carl said, "Looks like boarding will be in about five minutes. If you guys need anything, you can call me anytime. 

In two weeks, my brother and I will be back. I'm looking forward to coming back already. Thank you, guys, for helping me find us an apartment. Thank you, Blair, for finding out the information for, and helping Marc sign up for Rainier." 

"No problem, glad to help," came out of both Jim and Blair's mouths at the same time. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other and smiled. "Oh man, that is excellent!" Blair stated. 

A short while later Carl heard his flight's first boarding call. Carl said, "Well, guys, I'm off. See you in a couple of weeks." 

Carl went to pick up his duffel bag off the chair, but a touch on his arm stopped him. Jim had laid his hand on his arm and Blair's hand was on top of that. He turned back toward them. 

Jim and Blair reached over to hug Carl. Jim quietly said, "Carl, thank you for saving our lives." 

"I was, and am happy that I was able to help. I'm grateful too, as meeting the two of you has changed my life also, and for the better." 

They heard the final boarding call and reluctantly separated. Carl turned and walked towards the x-ray scanner. 

"See you in a couple of weeks, Carl," Blair said. 

"See you later, Carl." 

"See you guys soon! Call me, ok?" 

After Carl disappeared down the walkway, Jim and Blair worked their way over to the terminal windows. They didn't move again until Carl's plane taxied, then took off. After the plane faded to something too small for even Jim to see, they turned and headed back toward the truck. 

Neither one moved, just sat in the truck in the silence. Finally Blair turned toward Jim and reached over to grasp his hand. Jim almost whispered, "Are you sure?" 

Blair caressed Jim's hand and smiled at him, "We'll get through this, Love. Together." 

* * *

One week later, the feared reaction did not take place; and for the most part they started to relax. They were able to carry on fairly normally. For some reason, they felt as if they were broadcasting, as if they had neon signs on their foreheads announcing their relationship. They felt so changed internally that it seemed it would be so obvious, but things seemed to be working out. 

A few minutes before noon, Jim walked down the hall and used another phone to call his attorney. He had asked Blair to wait for him and, at his questioning look, just told him it was a surprise. Blair didn't press him for an answer, and Jim wasn't going to volunteer the information. 

Once Jim returned, they left for lunch. 

After lunch they walked into the attorney's office. They sat down at the lawyer's desk. 

The attorney asked, "You must be Mr. Blair Sandburg." 

Blair looked from Jim to the lawyer and back again. Hesitantly, he said, "Yes, that's me." 

The attorney said, "Jim, you didn't tell him about this, did you?" with a knowing smile on his face. 

"No, it's a surprise," Jim replied beaming at his love and caressing his face. 

"Mr. Sandburg," he started. 

"Blair, please." 

"Okay, Blair," he continued, "once you sign these papers, you and Jim are co-owners of the condominium at 852 Prospect #307. You are his sole beneficiary in his Will, and you have durable medical power of attorney, financial power of attorney, and co- trustee of Jim's living or inter vivos trust. With the medical power of attorney, if Jim is unable to make his own medical treatment decisions, then you may make them for him. Captain Banks remains, but as alternate. The rest Jim can explain to you." 

Blair took several deep breaths and then, with shaking hands, rubbed his face and then pulled an errant curl away from his face. Jim smiled and wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders. Blair took a few more breaths and then looked up at Jim. "I don't know what to say... Nobody has ever trusted me this much." He paused for a moment and then looked at the attorney. "I'd like the same for him, you know. medical and will and everything." 

The attorney chuckled. "I thought you might. I'll draw up the papers right away. Why don't you stop by sometime tomorrow afternoon to sign them." He stood, handed Jim his business card and the copy of his legal forms. Jim and Blair thanked him and then left. 

Back at the station, Jim led him to Personnel. Once there, they signed change of beneficiary forms for Jim's life insurance and had a copy of Jim's medical power of attorney form placed in his file. Once back at Major Crimes, Jim left a copy of his medical power of attorney with Simon. 

* * *

Simon drove into the station, thinking back over the previous two weeks. He was proud of his officers in Major Crimes. Their support for Jim and Blair pleased him. He was fairly certain that other officers and staff were not aware of the changes in Jim and Blair's life, even though they practically floated in and out on a cloud and radiated joy. The department seemed to soak it up, making things quite relaxed -- at least in the office -- even though outside the office things were getting extremely hectic and had been for two weeks now. 

Even with these thoughts, Simon couldn't shake the feeling of stark terror which had woken him up early this morning. 

*Damn, I'm going crazy here.* Simon parked the car, feeling cold chills running up and down his spine. He finally reached the elevator and headed to his office. 

Just as he sat down in his chair, the phone rang causing him to jump as if he were scalded. He got ahold of himself and picked up the phone. 

"Banks," he answered shakily. 

"What's wrong?" a concerned male voice asked. 

"Carl?" He couldn't believe his reaction to Carl's voice. He felt comforted, warm. 

"Yes, Simon. I woke up at 3:23. I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to talk to you; but by the time I was able to phone you, you weren't there." 

Simon heard and appreciated the concern in Carl's voice. "I don't know what's wrong. I woke up at exactly the same time as you. I have this feeling something really terrible is going to happen today. It's like there's a black cloud overhead. It's strange and not something I'm used to. I was thinking of calling you later on." 

Carl was quiet for a moment. "Did you dream?" 

"No. at least I don't think so. I don't remember one, anyway. All I know is that I woke suddenly, and it seemed as if something ice cold had hold of my spine. I know something terrible is going to happen. Today." 

"Simon, I'd like you to do me a favor and keep your eyes open. Be careful, ok? Promise me." 

"I promise," Simon answered. 

"Ok, good. You probably remember that today is the day that Marc and I are headed up there." 

"Yes, you leave in a little while, don't you?" 

"Yes, in about an hour. We should get to Cascade late tomorrow morning." 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, and meeting your brother. You'll come by here tomorrow, right?" Simon anxiously asked. 

"Yes, definitely! I am looking forward to seeing you again." 

"Thank you for calling, Carl." 

"No problem at all, Simon; you know that." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"We'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait!" 

"Me either. Will talk to you then." 

"Bye for now, Simon." 

"Bye," Simon said quietly, then hung up. He definitely felt better. still couldn't shake the black cloud of premonitions, but felt better. Carl could always seem to do that. 

Until now only three people got through his armor: his son Daryl and his closest friends, Jim and Blair. Even his ex-wife never penetrated his defenses, and that's why it never worked between them. Now Carl had broken through. Since meeting him and his saving of Jim and Blair, Simon knew that Carl knew all of him, and that was comforting in an odd way. Of course, the reverse was also true. As a result of the mind-link he knew Carl completely and trusted him without hesitation. 

He knew it was more than just 'comfort' all the times he spoke with Carl, it was fulfilling as well. Over the two weeks Carl had been back in San Francisco, they had talked nearly every day. Simon still couldn't believe how close they were now. They had talked about it and delighted in it. 

His thoughts turned to Jim and Blair yet again. He had taken to leaving his blinds to the bull-pen open, to keep his word on keeping an eye on them. He had to give them an 'A' for effort, but their feelings for each other were like _so obvious_ , to steal a 'Blairism'. 

*Damn. Those two are so lucky. The search for a soul mate is over for them. They fit together so well, so perfectly, so beautifully, it's breathtaking. I never found mine. Oh, I loved my ex-wife, but it wasn't enough. Well, that's not exactly accurate. I was too much 'the cop', not devoting nearly enough time or effort to our relationship. It might have worked had I put more into it, but it still wouldn't have been the 'one'. What about Wil? Oh god, I haven't even thought of him in years. When? Oh yeah, we were both freshman in college. By spring semester we were pretty tight. The sex was pretty good too. I thought we were headed for a commitment. Boy! was I stupid. How could I have read him so wrong? Now I meet Carl. I feel such a connection with him. I'm afraid to even think of more than friendship with him. He must know all this, and yet he's still there for me. Maybe I'm reading too much into all this -- he's there for Jim and Blair too. No, that's different. He loves them as friends, but I think he may love me differently. I hope so, yet...* 

He finally got up and made a pot of coffee. The bull-pen was still empty and eerily quiet. Not many mornings were this quiet, but then he was not often in here this early. He was mostly able to put this feeling of dread to the side and since he was already here, he might as well get his work caught up. 

* * *

Jim sat back to watch Blair eat his breakfast. Well, he actually enjoyed watching Blair do anything. 

Blair looked up at Jim for a moment and then looked back down at his plate, an impish grin spreading across his face. 

Unable to tear his eyes away, Jim watched as Blair picked up a piece of his muffin and took a small bite. His tongue came out, and he ran it around his lips, licking up the jam, slowly, very slowly. Then he stuck his index finger in the jam and slipped it into his mouth. Jim stared as Blair sucked it in, all the way to the palm, then let it out, millimeter by millimeter. Then Blair opened his mouth, sliding his tongue all over the finger. In words too soft for a normal person to hear he said, "Man, I wish it was you, instead of my finger." 

Jim moaned softly and shifted. He was getting so hard. Trapped in his pants, he tried to arrange himself to give himself more room. He felt the wet spot on his pants. *Light color pants? Wrong choice today.* 

"Something wrong, Jim?" Blair asked, with innocent blue eyes gazing at him. 

Jim tried to slow his breathing, and croaked out, "No. Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Blair gave a repeat performance with his final piece of muffin. He got up and placed their dishes in the sink, making sure Jim got a good view. He flexed his ass inside his tight jeans, and Jim gasped out loud and was consumed with passion, need. Jim began to stand up, but froze halfway up, grabbing the kitchen table for support. Big mistake! The friction of his cock rubbing against his boxers, and them against the material of his pants, almost caused him to cum right then and there. He was practically panting, dizzy with lust. 

Blair was at the open front door, backpack slung on one arm, leaning against the frame. "Coming, Stud Muffin?" he asked, trying his damnedest to pretend he had nothing to do with Jim's 'condition'. "We don't want to be late." 

Jim finally managed to stand up, without incident, then whispered breathily, "Oh, you just wait." He slowly made his way to the door, and with Blair staying just out of reach, picked up his keys. Then they were on their way. 

* * *

They arrived in the bull-pen quite a bit late. Brown and Rafe greeted them, "Hey, Hair Boy. Hi, Jim." 

"Hi, guys," they replied in perfect unison. 

"Damn. How do you guys do that?" Brown asked incredulously. 

"We're just multitalented, right Jim?" Blair replied, playfully nudging Jim. 

Blair was exceptionally energetic this morning. Jim wondered for at least the thousandth time where his Love got all that energy. 

In reply, Jim just turned to him and gave him a megawatt smile. He heard Blair say, "Oh, god." He could hear Blair's pulse and respiration speed up, and could smell Blair's arousal. 

"Hey, Rafe, where are our sunglasses?" Brown asked, laughing. 

"Yeah, I know. that smile is enough to blind, isn't it?," Rafe replied. 

"Definitely. Isn't he beautiful?" Blair exuded. "And I don't share." 

Jim watched as Brown and Rafe's mouths gaped open, clamped shut, then opened again. They raised their hands in a "not going there, hands off" gesture. Jim managed not to bust out laughing, and did fairly well, until Blair added, "Come on, Stud" grasped his hand and led him to his desk. 

Simon opened his office door. "Ellison, Sandburg. My office." 

"Chief, our test is this morning, right?" 

"Sure is, Love. If this works, it'll be so cool." 

* * *

Simon resumed his seat behind his desk and waited. A moment later Jim and Blair walked in, and Blair closed the office door. 

"You two sure you want to conduct this test?" he asked, trying to hide his worry, his stomach knotted with dread. 

Blair looked at Jim before answering. Jim nodded, then grasped Blair's hand. "Yes, Simon, we're sure. We've discussed this already. We have the ability, we should use it. We can see where it would come in handy with his police duties." 

Simon nodded, then Jim asked, "What's wrong, Simon? Your heartbeat is all over the place." 

He noticed the concern on Jim's face; and knowing he couldn't and shouldn't hide the truth, he took a deep breath and told him. "I was in bed, then suddenly I awoke feeling absolute terror." He glanced down at his desk, feeling his face heat in embarrassment. He wasn't used to 'baring himself' like this. He continued, "I just know that something terrible is going to happen today." He paused again. "You two must promise me that you'll take NO unnecessary risks." He raised his eyes from his desktop and looked at each man directly. 

In perfect synchronization, they replied, "We promise." 

Simon was still not used to their ability to speak in unison or finish each other's sentences. He had only heard of and seen identical twins who were able to do that. 

"Ok. how do you guys want to handle this 'test' of yours?" 

"Blair and I will be linked. I will leave your office and roam the building. and Blair will see, hear, smell, taste, and feel through me. He'll report this all to you and Brown. We figure it'll take no more than a half hour. Blair will be able to answer and interact with you. 

"We asked Brown yesterday and he agreed to help. I think he's looking forward to it." 

Simon thought a moment, then asked, "Blair, will you have access to Jim's sentinel abilities?" 

"Yes, I will. That's another benefit of this. Plus, anything that Brown or others may see us doing can be attributed to our 'link'." 

"Ok, Jim. why don't you call Brown in?" Simon waited until Jim walked out into the bull-pen, then whispered to Blair, "Are you really sure about this? Is there any risk to either of you?" His attempts at being calm were failing miserably. The next thing he was aware of was Blair holding his hands. He looked up into Blair's eyes. 

"Hey, relax. we'll be ok. Really, we tried this a time or two at home. It'll work. It's ok." He paused a moment, then added, "Simon, breathe man -- deep and slow. in through your nose, out through your mouth." Slowly he was able to relax and stop the nervous twisting of his hands. 

"Thanks." 

Jim returned with Brown. "You all right, Simon?" 

"Yeah." He gave Blair a small smile of thanks, then continued, "Brown, you ready?" He nodded. "Ok, Jim." 

Blair leaned forward in his chair, and Jim knelt down between his legs. The two pairs of blue eyes locked as Jim laid his hands on his Love's thighs, palms up. Blair intertwined his fingers with his sentinel's. Simon watched, fascinated, as they seemed to lose themselves in each other. Shortly thereafter, Jim stood, and after briefly caressing Blair's face left. Simon started the cassette recorder, then went to sit in the chair next to Blair. He motioned to Brown to go ahead and take his chair. 

"Blair, can you hear me?" 

"Yes. This is so cool. Jim's walking through the bull-pen. He's walking over by the coffee pot now. I can actually smell the coffee. 

"Jim's walking down the hallway. He walks into the men's room. I can see his reflection in the mirror." /Hey, Big Guy. You look gorgeous./ //Chuckle// "Oops, Jim meets up with Sorensen in the doorway. Shit, he looks angry. Jim hears Sorensen whispering to himself, 'Goddamn faggot.'" 

/It's ok, Jim. Ignore him. Don't be upset./ 

/I'm not, much anyway. I'll take the high road on this, Love./ 

"Jim's walking down the stairs. There's a floor buffer, mop, bucket, and 'caution, wet floor' sign on the landing on the fourth floor." 

Simon watched Blair for a moment. The young man appeared calm and sat in his chair, eyes closed, hands clasped loosely on his lap, his head bowed down slightly. Simon glanced over at Brown. He saw the same look that he knew was on his own face -- a smile and a wide-eyed look of fascination. Looking back at Blair, they continued to pay attention. 

Blair's head was now fully bent forward, chin touching his chest, arms now hanging down either side. "Now in personnel. No one paying attention to me. I'm back in the hallway now and walking down the stairs. I'm walking across the lobby. I can see the Cascade PD logo on floor. I'm in the elevator now, going to the garage. Garage is oddly quiet. Looking around." 

"I?. Blair?!?" Simon jumped up. He grabbed the cassette recorder, and put it in his jacket pocket, clipping the microphone to his lapel. Nearly in a panic, he whispered, "Brown, let's get down to the garage. Help me with Blair." 

Brown and he got on either side of Blair. "Blair, can you hear me?" 

"I hear a noise, sounds like a tool hitting the floor. I'm going to take a look." 

"Shit, Captain, he's not even aware of us anymore." 

Simon shook his head, and he and Brown helped Blair rise shakily to his feet Slowly they made their way out of the office and toward the elevator. The elevator door opened and they got in, Brown pushed the button for the garage. 

"I see Sorensen and Miller. Miller hands over something black to Sorensen. Sorensen is talking. He's getting in my face, calling Blair and me fags. 

Got to keep my promise to Blair and Simon to not let my temper get the best of me. He's got something behind his back. Got to defend." 

"Blair, Blair!!" Simon and Brown were holding onto Blair, who was still non-responsive and in the link too deeply. He was going limp, being supported by them. Simon tried again to reach him. "BLAIR!" 

They watched in horror as suddenly Blair's body went completely rigid, his eyes snapped wide open. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Simon and Brown caught him as he fell, and they gently lowered him to the elevator floor. Simon pressed his fingers onto the young man's neck. There's no pulse. 

The elevator door opened. Brown reached up and slapped the emergency stop button, which would keep the door open and ring the alarms in dispatch. He opened the emergency phone panel and picked up the phone. 

"Dispatch." 

"Detective Brown here with Captain Banks. We have an emergency. We need two ambulances to the parking garage immediately. Get Taggart down here, and the rest of Major Crimes. NOW!" 

Simon checked for Blair's breathing and pulse; feeling none, he began CPR. In between breaths, he told Brown, "Find Jim. He's in danger. Be careful." 

Brown called over to him a moment later, "Found Jim. Doing CPR." 

Simon was diligently working on Blair. CPR was having no effect. Simon was frantic and continued CPR... compressions, breaths, compressions, breaths. Achieving a pulse, finally, he continued rescue breathing for Blair, hearing from Brown that Jim's pulse also was now detected. 

The next thing he was aware of was Joel yelling at him. "SIMON! It's ok. Stop. The paramedics are here. Can you hear me?" Simon shook his head to clear it and then shuffled back to let the EMTs take over Blair's care. He turned pleading eyes to Joel, and whispered, "Jim?" 

Joel appeared terribly shaken, and his voice was strained as he told him, "Jim's suffered from electrical shock. He. he died. and now he's still not breathing on his own." 

Simon was totally silent for a long moment. He finally started feeling rage boiling up within him. 

"Joel, you're in charge. Find Sorensen and Miller and arrest them. Then go to dispatch and get the video tape of the cameras down here." He reached into his pocket and removed the audio recorder. He handed it to Joel. "Here's the audio of what happened." 

"Will do, Simon." 

Simon quickly filled in the EMTs. "On both men, there was no pulse or respiration... CPR initiated within seconds. Both now have pulses, but are not breathing on their own yet." 

Simon watched as if in a fog, as Blair and Jim were masked and bagged, then loaded into the ambulances. Brown was standing next to him. "Brown, you need to give your statement to Joel, ok? Joel, you can get mine at the hospital." 

Simon walked to his car and followed the ambulances as they pulled out. He snapped on his lights and siren. Alone in the sanctuary of his car, the tears came. 

Many hours later, or so it seemed, he was in the ER filling out forms. He was finally allowed into the ER itself, and stood out of the way while two doctors and several nurses worked on Jim and Blair. He watched them through watery eyes, and was thankful for the wall at his back. He was familiar with fear, but not to this degree. His eyes wandered back and forth between the two beds. *Together! They have to be together! This can't work. They 'have' to be together!!* 

He watched as Jim and Blair were hooked up to the heart monitors and IVs, their pants and shirts already sliced open. Two respiratory therapists were on standby, and two nurses were with each man. There was also a doctor for each. 

The doctors ordered blood drawn for electrolytes and cardiac enzymes. Finally completing their initial examinations, they walked over to Simon. Jim's doctor was the first to speak. "Captain Banks? Since both men are injured, and you are listed as the alternate for both of them, we can fill you in. Both gentlemen have restored respiration... uneven... but they are breathing on their own." 

Simon nodded. 

"We understand that Detective Ellison suffered electrical shock?" 

"Yes." 

"And Mr. Sandburg? 

Simon took a deep breath. "They were linked telepathically when Jim was attacked. That's why Blair received similar injuries as Jim. He died right in front of me." He took a moment to try to rein in his emotions. 

The two doctors looked at one another, then at Simon, then back at each other. One of them shrugged. 

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but they have to touch -- they have to be together... and touching." 

"Well, Mr. Sandburg has this red mark in the same location as the Detective's injury, plus identical things happened to both. Maybe we should try what he suggests," said Blair's doctor. 

Jim's doctor folder his arms across his chest and snorted. 

Simon had a growing sense of urgency. "Doctors, if you had asked me about this 'link' business over a month ago, I would have dismissed it as fantasy and never have given it a second thought. I deal in facts -- provable, backed-by-evidence facts. I have personally witnessed the link these two have, as have others in our department. I assure you, it's true. If necessary, I'll call the Captain of the Bomb Squad and have him bring in the audio cassette of the link during Jim's attack, and you can hear it for yourselves." 

Jim's doctor finally said, "This still sounds a bit far-fetched, although it really wouldn't hurt anything. Come on, let's get this over with." 

They left, and with the nurses help, slid the two beds together. Simon took their inside hands and placed them together. Luckily these were not the hands they had IV lines into. 

"Vitals," a doctor ordered. The nurses reported, and Jim's doctor turned back to Simon. "I don't believe it. I'm looking at it and still don't believe it!" Nurses were also staring at the respective heart monitors. Respiration was exactly the same, as was their heart beats. 

Quietly Simon uttered, "I told you." 

The doctor continued, shaking his head, "I don't know what's going on here, but as soon as they were touching, their heartbeats evened out and are now strong. Their respiration has also evened out and has grown stronger." The second doctor came over. 

"What we have seen here is 'physically' impossible. Since you proved your point, we won't separate them, but we still have a lot of work to do." 

Simon nodded tiredly. He reached out his hand to lean against the wall again, but he misjudged. He would have fallen had the second doctor not caught him. He heard the doctor call out, "Sue, get Ben for me, will you?" 

Moments later, a powerfully built African-American man was standing in front of him. He was easily a couple of inches taller than Simon, with broad shoulders, narrow waist, and huge powerful hands, wearing clerical blacks. "Ah, Ben, this is Captain Banks. Captain Banks, this is Pastor Ben Murphy." 

Simon nodded at Ben in greeting and watched the doctors return their attention to the two patients. 

Finally, Ben spoke up, in a voice that at once was gentle, yet firm. "Come on, Captain, why don't you come with me to my office,. It's right next door. The hospital staff will update us as soon as they can." He grabbed Simon's arm and gently guided him out of the treatment room and into a small office at the end of the hall. 

Ben led Simon to a sofa against the wall and dragged a chair to face him. "My name is Ben, and I'm the Pastor of the Metropolitan Community Church of Cascade. Are you familiar with the MCC?" 

Simon was quiet for a moment. "MCC? No, I can't say I am." 

"The Metropolitan Community Church is a worldwide Christian denomination serving all people, with a special outreach to the Gay/Lesbian/Bi/Transgendered communities, with 300 congregations in 19 countries. Is this a problem for you?" 

Simon shook his head, "No. Actually, it's a good thing." 

Ben slid his chair closer to Simon. "Why is it a good thing?" Then at Simon's continued silence, he asked, "Simon? Are you involved with one of the men in the ER?" 

"Oh. No! No. Long story. Jim's been a friend for years, and Blair... he's the one with the longer hair... Blair's a civilian police observer; you see, he's an anthropologist, going for his doctorate. Well, after a couple of years of living and working together, they fell in love. I've never seen anything like it. I've never seen love like those two have." 

Simon could feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. As the tiredness took hold, it was also eroding what was left of his control. Just a couple of tears escaped his closing eyelids. 

Ben swung Simon's legs up onto the couch and rested his head on the arm cushion. He then laid a light blanket over Simon, who had already slipped into sleep. 

* * *

Simon awoke and looked at his watch.. * Two hours? Two HOURS!?!?* He swiveled, placing his feet on the floor, and sat up. 

"Damn. I've got to find out what's going on with my friends." 

"Shhh. It's ok. 

"A nurse came by and told me that they're still unconscious. However, they are stable, as long as they stay physically touching. They are setting up a full-size hospital bed from the birthing center in a private room for them. The nurse said they'd come to get you when your friends are transferred there. There was nothing you could do, so I didn't wake you." 

Ben then asked, "Would you care for coffee or something else to drink?" 

"Yes, coffee, please." Simon removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

Ben poured him a cup, then showed him where the milk, cream and sugar were. 

As Simon made his coffee, he asked, "Ben, can I use your phone?" 

"Sure. I'll just step outside for a few minutes." 

Simon picked up the phone and called into the P.D. 

"Cascade Police Department. How can I direct your call?" 

"This is Captain Banks. I need to speak with Captain Taggart." 

"Sorry, Sir. He rushed out of here a while ago." 

"Do you know where he was headed?" 

"No, but he seemed anxious to leave. How are things at the hospital?" 

"News travels pretty fast I guess. Well, not too much has changed. They're still unconscious. They're not out of the woods yet. When you hear from Captain Taggart, have him call me on my cell phone." 

"Will do, Sir, and thank you for the update." 

Simon hung up, then went to dial Carl's number. Halfway through dialing, he remembered that Carl had left this morning to drive up here. 

"Hello, Simon," said a familiar voice. 

Simon dropped the phone and spun toward that voice, mouth hanging open. 

"Carl!!" 

Before Carl could say anymore, Simon was in his arms. "Carl. I'm so glad to see you. How. Why. ?" 

"Simon, I'm glad to see you too. This is my brother Marc. Marc, this is Captain Simon Banks." 

It was then that Simon noticed the other man standing with Carl. He was floored. Marc could have been an identical twin, except he knew there was just over two years in age difference -- the same long black hair, the same almost too handsome features, the incredible build, the powerful charisma, the whole package. He would have known it was Carl's younger brother without the introduction. 

"Hello, Marc. Please, call me Simon, ok?" 

"Hello, Simon. I've heard and experienced a lot about you. Hope you don't mind that, but my brother and I have always shared everything." 

Simon lowered his eyes, feeling a bit of embarrassment. He didn't expect that, but he realized he should have. He raised his eyes back up. "No, it's alright. Just took me by surprise. I'm still not used to this whole psychic thing going on." 

"That's ok. Why don't the two of you sit down for a couple of minutes." 

Marc waited until Simon and Carl sat on the couch. Marc remained standing, pacing back and forth, brow knit in concentration. 

Finally he sat in the minister's chair and began. "This morning, at 3:23, Carl snapped wide awake, feeling your terror. This woke me instantly, and I helped him calm down enough for him to call you this morning." 

Simon swallowed, but kept quiet. He looked over at Carl and immediately began to worry. All the color was draining from his face, his hands beginning to shake. 

"Later this morning, we had just said our good-byes to our family and were about to climb into the truck to drive on up here." 

Simon became concerned as he watched Marc pale; his upper lip beaded with sweat and begin to tremble just a bit. 

Marc took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I felt a cry for help from Carl. I ran around the truck to the other side and was able to catch him as he started collapsing to the ground. I held onto him for dear life. I picked up fear and death from him and knew he had received that from Jim and Blair. I knew then that Jim and Blair were dead, and that Carl himself was close to falling into a pit of darkness and me with him." 

Simon got up, went over to Ben's desk and picked up a box of tissues. He pressed a few into Marc's hand, then into Carl's, then resumed his seat on the couch He waited until they wiped their eyes. Then leaning forward, he grasped Marc's free hand. 

"I know this is tough, take your time." 

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do, except hold on tight and be there for him, try to give him some of my strength. The next thing I was aware of was our mother and sisters there, surrounding us. It was our two sisters who knew that we had to get up here... and fast! They volunteered to drive the rental truck up here for us, and our mother helped us into the car and took us to the airport." 

Simon quietly spoke, "Marc, Carl, I can't pretend to fully understand what this did to you. I know how I felt, hearing Blair tell me what was going on... his going into the link too deeply. I was with him when he died." Simon's voice broke, but he forced himself to continue. "But to experience it like you did..." 

Carl quietly replied, "Yeah." 

Simon thought a moment. "After you felt Jim and Blair die, you continued to receive from me, didn't you?" 

"Yes, after 'feeling' Jim and Blair die, I kept feeling you -- your pain, grief, anguish." 

"I'm sorry." 

It was Marc who answered then, "Simon! Never apologize for feeling, for being human. It hasn't been easy for any of us, but we'll make it through... together." 

Simon paused for a moment, then continued, "Thank you for coming. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me -- and will mean to Jim and Blair." 

"Do you know how much longer it'll be until we can go see them?" Carl quietly asked, just barely above a whisper. 

"Shouldn't be much longer." 

Simon reached out his arm, and Carl took up his unspoken invitation and leaned over. Simon slipped his arm around Carl's shoulder, his other hand still clasping Marc's. Simon was glad to be able to offer some comfort at least. It felt good to him too. Carl was so solid, warm. He saw Marc get up and slide over to the couch on the other side of Carl. Marc slid his free arm around Carl too. Simon let his eyes close again. 

A few minutes later, there was a light knocking on the door, then Ben opened the door and walked in, followed by Joel and a nurse. 

The nurse quickly informed them that the bed was set up, and they could follow Jim and Blair as they were transferred upstairs. 

Simon turned to Ben and thanked him for his help. He then gave Joel a smile of gratitude. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were all gathered in the private room, Jim and Blair still unconscious. 

Marc went over and laid his hand on his Blair's chest, and Carl did the same to Jim. 

Simon stood at the foot of the bed, watching as Marc and Carl began their silent conversation. All Simon could tell was that he was mentioned somehow in their 'talk'. Simon looked over at Joel, to see him shaking his head in puzzlement. 

Finally, Carl went to Simon's side. "Let's walk. Marc will talk to Joel." 

Out in the hallway, they walked slowly. "I don't know an easy way to say this. Jim and Blair -- their bodies are alive, but their minds are in another place. You and I will need to go and speak to them and find out if they plan to return. If they do not return to their bodies soon, they will die. 

"We'll essentially repeat what we did at the loft; except this time, my brother will be our anchor, and you and I will enter the place where they are." 

"Are we strong enough? What makes you think I can do anything? I don't know anything at all about this, except what I was involved in at the loft." Simon was pacing, his breathing rapid and his heart pounding furiously. He was furiously wringing his hands, eyes unfocused, wandering. *Die? If they decide to come back? How can I help? I'm useless. What could I possibly tell them?* 

Simon stopped pacing when he ran into a solid object, Carl. 

Carl grasped his hands and pulled him into a vacant lounge, leading him, then pushing him into a chair. Carl reached up one hand and laid it along Simon's face, gently turning him so that their eyes could meet. 

"Simon, can you hear me? Listen to me." At Simon's nod, he continued. "You and I have done this before. You and I together are strong. Your feelings for them make you strong, make you determined, make you invaluable. I need you. They need you. I merely provide the path -- it's you and your care that touches them. I care for them also, but..." 

Simon closed his eyes, leaned into Carl's touch. 

"So, Simon, to answer you, yes, we are strong enough. The giving of yourself mattered before, and will again. You understand me, right?" 

Simon sat quietly for a moment, then opened his eyes and looked directly into Carl's. Slowly, quietly, he spoke, never breaking the eye contact, "I'll help anyway I can. I can't loose them!" 

"I know, Simon, me either." 

The two of them reentered the room. Joel and Marc were ready as well. 

With Joel guarding the door, ready to run interference if necessary, the three men gathered around the bed. They laid their hands on Jim and Blair, and soon they were no longer in the hospital. 

* * *

Jim and Blair were sitting on a well padded, incredibly comfortable temple bench. This bench was in front of a large raised platform of white marble, that had a channel through it in which ran a stream of pure, clean water. In front of the stream was the front of the platform, with two steps leading down to the main floor.. Beyond the stream was a simple marble table, inlaid with gold symbols. Behind the table, a huge red tapestry hung between two stately columns and gently ruffled in the breeze. The tapestry had only one image upon it -- a black panther in repose, gentle eyes appearing to take in the view of the temple. 

Blue to blue eyes met. The love between them was so powerful, each heard the other gasp. They flowed into each others embrace, lips meeting, hands refusing to remain still, gently caressing. Words to express themselves were beyond their abilities and so completely inadequate as to be useless. Tears of total love and complete joy flowed freely. Their bodies couldn't hope to contain what they felt for each other. There was no doubt, no fear. They were soul-mates, and yet more than that. They completed each other and were only complete with each other. Life without the other was not an option... and impossible. Where one went, the other would accompany, yet not follow. There was no leader or follower now. They were equals and could feel the sheer power of their love coursing through them. They knew that one lifetime was simply not enough to even begin to explore this. Each of them knew that even an eternity might not be enough time. 

After a while, they felt like they were being watched and turned. Hundreds of animals and hundreds of people surrounded the temple. The people were grouped in pairs and dressed in outfits of various times and places. Some pairings were same sex, some not. Every region of the world seemed well-represented as well. 

Jim and Blair stood, wrapped their arms around the other and kissed. Suddenly, there was an odd tingling along their spines. Jim slid his hands down Blair's arms as he stepped back enough to be able to see into his Love's eyes. They entwined their hands together, looking down at an odd sensation. Their hands were disappearing, one into another. They stepped closer, and whatever touched began to dissolve into the other and grow bright. The rest of their bodies became engulfed -- cloaked in brilliant sparkling light, that danced along from their feet and proceeded upwards. They realized that they were no longer able to physically distinguish between each other and that they were merging. Yet through all of this, they were not afraid. 

Thoughts, memories, dreams, hopes, aspirations, whether good or bad, and love of both men began to be known, experienced, and were exposed to each other, and to themselves, but there was no judgment or fear on either side. There was also no room for vulnerability or shame. They each were able to filter it all through their love for each other and know complete acceptance and complete rapture in the joining. 

* * *

Simon and Carl arrived. Looking around, Simon could see the hundreds of people and animals. Then he turned his eyes back to Carl. Carl was staring at something with his mouth hanging open. Simon turned to look where Carl was looking. There was a large temple, and inside that temple was a brilliant column of light amongst the shadows. 

Slowly, Simon and Carl walked toward this column. Just inside the temple, they stopped. 

Simon could hardly tear his eyes from the brilliant light. He asked, "Carl, where are Jim and Blair? I thought we'd be brought to where they are." 

Carl quietly spoke, "Simon. we are where they are. We're looking at them." 

Mouth gaping open as understanding started filtering in, he stuttered, "You mean, this light is them? What happened to them? How do we get them back?" 

"Simon, they have achieved the ultimate merging. You've heard in weddings, 'Two shall become one', and similar sentiments. Even sex can be seen as an attempt at merging in another way. Well, they have truly become one. 

"I feel them both in that column. See the slightly different colors? Each of those colors is part of each of them. Once those colors merge to only white, the merging will be complete, and they will be unable to return. I must risk touching the light, to let them know we're here." 

"Risk? Carl, what do you mean risk?" 

Carl did not respond; instead, he walked towards the column of light, his hand outstretched. Simon followed, staying within inches of Carl. Then Carl touched the light and gasped as his hand and arm were absorbed by the light. 

In a panic, Simon reached out to grab Carl's shoulder. Slowly, Carl returned to normal, and he withdrew from the column. 

"Carl. CARL!" Simon had his hands on Carl's shoulders and gently shook him. 

"Huh. Umm. Oh man! Did you say something?" 

"Carl, you ok? How are they?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine. So much." He was interrupted by a brilliant flash of light and the sound of two gasps. They turned towards the source of the sound and saw Jim and Blair lying on the temple floor. Blair was in a fetal position; Jim was spooned around him. Tears were flowing from unseeing blue eyes. Simon ran to his friends, squatted down, and laid one of his hands on each of them. After a couple of moments, their eyes became more focused, and they began to look around. They reached out slowly to touch each other, as if to reassure themselves that they were alright, that they were back to physical form, and knowing they were together through the link, had to touch to confirm it. The separation was painful, being one -- complete -- then conscience forced their decision to return. The sacrifice of the split, only very partially compensated by knowing that they would be complete again, one day... knowing the decision was right helped; but the split was still painful, a ripping apart of their 'oneness' -- the ultimate completeness, joining -- then back to being separate entities again... Blair's hands reached back and pulled Jim closer to himself, and Jim tightened his embrace. 

"Simon," Jim whispered, his voice raspy. 

"Thank God. Jim, you're back. How's Blair?" 

Jim moved as if he were drugged and slowly ran his hands over his Blair. After checking with touch, he then checked with hearing. 

"We'll make it, Simon. It hurts to come back." 

Carl laid his arm around Simon's shoulder and knelt next to him. Simon smiled at the man and then turned his attention back to Jim. 

"Hurts?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh, you mean separating?" 

"Yes. Blair and I were one. We knew the other, in every detail. Everything. We felt Carl's presence for a short time, and we could feel your fear, Simon. We had to come back." 

Simon didn't say anything for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I'm too selfish. I couldn't bear to lose the two of you. Now I've denied you, your joining..." He was too choked up to continue. 

He felt a hand on his knee; and when he turned toward the owner of the hand, it was Blair. 

"No, Simon. You denied us nothing. We had decided that we needed to return; but we couldn't find our way back. Then, we saw Carl and followed him out of the link. It's just emotionally painful, this separating..." 

Jim and Blair sat up. When they did, Simon and Carl stood, and each held out a hand, assisting Jim and Blair to stand. The two lovers made their way the short distance to the temple bench and sat, Blair between Jim's legs, his back against Jim's chest. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, leaving one hand on his Love's stomach, the other running through his hair. 

* * *

Jim heard the sound of bare feet on the marble; then a moment later the others heard it as well. As they turned their eyes, they noticed a man walking toward them. 

As soon as he was closer, Jim and Blair recognized Incacha. The shaman walked across the marble bridge over the stream and stopped in front of them. Out of the spotless marble floor rose a wide, stately chair. The shaman sat. 

Jim and Blair's mouth hung open in astonishment. Incacha raised his hands to stop them as they were about to rise. 

"No, sit, be comfortable. Welcome. It is good to see you again. I am sorry that my passing caused you such pain, Inqueri." 

"I couldn't have made it without Blair." 

Incacha smiled. "Yes, I know. I could see the love you had for each other." He stopped and looked at the other two men, standing behind the bench. "You are Simon, and you, Carl. Carl, your brother is worried. You've been here a bit too long. I'll make this as brief as possible." 

Incacha paused, then he looked directly at Blair and asked a question. "Who are you?" 

Blair looked from the Incacha, to Jim, and then back to the Shaman. He thought for a moment, then said, "Blair Sandburg." 

"Who are you?" 

"Jim's friend, partner." 

"Who are you?" 

"Someone in love." 

"Who are you?" 

"A student." 

"Who are you?" 

"A teacher." 

"Who are you?" 

"His guide." 

"Who are you?" 

"Someone who'll protect his Love, friend, partner, and sentinel with everything, regardless of cost, including my own life." 

Jim was speechless. He just tightened his hold on Blair and closed his eyes. 

"Officially, will you be this Sentinel's Guide and Shaman?" 

Without hesitation, Blair replied, "I will. He is my Sentinel. My chosen one. My very soul." 

The Shaman looked at them and spoke, "You have both done well; we are pleased. 

Incacha stood and the chair dissolved back into the floor as if it never existed. "Please, accompany me." He gestured to the four of them. Jim and Blair stood, then were joined by Carl and Simon, and followed Incacha as he walked away slowly . "Sentinels and Guides have existed since the human race began," he gestured at the people outside. "The ones you see here have come before, and many will come after. 

"All Sentinels and Guides are granted their abilities at birth. We oversee the 'chosen' but do not interfere, except to save their lives when possible. Your decisions to embrace these gifts are recorded. We have watched the two of you with fascination. While Sentinels and Guides are bonded, rarely do they share the mental connection that you two do. You are both especially blessed. 

"Now, before I go, there's one last thing to tell you, Guide. Allow your love for your Sentinel to help you guide him. There is no force, no power that can defeat your love for each other. We are pleased that your commitment to him has never wavered." He turned back to Jim. "Inqueri, I must caution you on your reluctance to include your Guide in some situations. As you are needed to serve and protect, you can only do this with your Guide at your side." 

Jim slid his arm around Blair's shoulders, holding him close. 

Incacha stepped back, his eyes taking in the four men, and smiled. "Finally, thank you for your help when I last saw you. Justice has been served." Then he stepped over to Jim and Blair, rested one of his hands on each of their shoulders, and said quietly, "Take care of each other." 

The shaman moved away, slowly disappearing as he walked. 

"Wow, that was too cool." 

Jim just nodded at his guide. *His Guide!* All Jim could say was, "I love you, my Guide, my Love. I am so proud of you. I knew your decision to be a Guide long-ago, but it's nice to have it 'official' now." 

"My Sentinel, my heart and soul, no way could I say no. You are everything to me." 

When the kiss finally ended, they noticed that the Sentinels, Guides and the animals, save a few, had vanished. 

Jim and Blair watched as Simon and Carl studied their surroundings, Carl's brow knit in concentration. 

"Carl, what is all this?" Simon asked. 

Carl recognized the many questions all tied up in those few words. He looked around once more, then said, "I'm not entirely sure. This is all conjecture, but I'd say this place is a gateway, probably one of many. This must be the gateway for Sentinels and Guides. Other people would have different gateways. Incacha didn't tell us what lies beyond this or other of the other gateways -- and frankly I don't want any of us to find out too soon," he finished with a tired smile. 

There was a moment of quiet peace, then Jim said, "Carl, thank you for coming!" 

"Glad we could help. Do you remember what happened to you both today?" 

Jim looked at Blair, and suddenly memory returned. Mouth gaping open in remembrance, he looked over at Blair to see a similar reaction. He turned back toward Carl and nodded. 

"I remember. Simon, did you catch Sorensen and Miller?" 

"I don't know, Jim. I left Taggart in charge and went directly to the hospital. We know it was Sorensen and Miller, due to your link, and we have that audio from Blair recorded, plus the VCR tapes from dispatch of the garage." 

Blair couldn't wait; he jumped up and began to pace, speaking with hands as well as voice, "Simon, hate to interrupt, but what happened to us after Jim's attack? Where are our bodies now?" 

Simon visibly swallowed and looked over to Carl. Carl laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Quietly, Simon explained, "As you know, Blair, Brown and I were with you in the elevator, headed down to the garage. You were losing yourself in the link, and Jim was speaking directly from you. You relayed the information that he was attacked with some sort of electrical device. At that moment, you collapsed in the elevator. You were both dead -- no pulse or respiration. I gave you CPR and Brown gave CPR to you, Jim. Then the ambulances arrived. 

"Then in the ER, neither of you were responding until the two beds were pushed together, and you two could physically touch. After that you were stable; but now, you're both in a bed, unconscious." 

"Dead?" Blair gasped. "We were dead?" 

"Yes. I lost you both." Simon's voice wavered with emotion. Carl slipped his arm around Simon's shoulders. Simon accepted the comfort and gave Carl a small smile. 

Jim saw Blair's legs wobble, and he started to get up to help. His own legs felt like rubber, and they wouldn't support him. He went down to his knees in front of Blair, and Blair fell to his own knees. "Carl, something's wrong. I feel so weak..." 

"Guys, we need to return," Carl said, looking anxious. 

/You ready, Heart?/ Blair questioned. 

/Yes, Love. If you are./ 

The two couples joined hands. Then the world went black. 

* * *

Simon slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that Marc and Carl had also returned to reality. Simon heard voices and turned toward the doorway. 

Joel was blocking the now open doorway, and just beyond him were two nurses asking to be let in. 

"Joel? Let them in. We're through. Thanks." 

The nurses immediately asked them all to leave the room so they could check on the patients. From outside the room a couple of minutes later, Simon heard one nurse speak to the other. "Can you believe it? Perfect vitals now, and perfectly in synch too." 

"Yes, incredible. I've never seen the like. I'll never forget this. Let's call the doctor and fill him in, ASAP." 

"Definitely." 

Simon heard the increased speed of the heart monitors. They sounded normal now. He allowed a sigh of relief to escape. The four men waited in the hallway, leaning up against the wall just outside the room. Within a couple of minutes, two doctors walked up, looked them over, then walked into the room. 

Joel's cell phone rang. He answered and paced the hallway, talking. 

Simon waited until Joel hung up, then asked, "About our case?" 

"Yes, Simon, I have some news for you." At Simon's nod, he continued, "The APB we put out for Sorensen and Miller paid off. They are now in custody and being held in lockup. We have the audio recording and a partial video capture of them attacking Jim. They weren't in the frame long, but long enough for a positive ID." 

"What did they use for a weapon?" 

"When we brought them in, we found four illegally modified stun guns. Sorensen converted them into lethal weapons. Miller succumbed first and admitted his involvement." 

"Stun gun? I thought they were not supposed to kill anyone, even if they had a pace maker?" 

"That's true, Simon; however, with less than one dollar's worth of parts, they can be modified to kill. I had no idea it was that easy." 

"Damn. Ok, what else?" 

"It also seems that this is not their first involvement in a gay-bashing incident. Based on their questioning and statements, we can now charge them in Jim's attack, as well as four previously unsolved gay-bashing cases. 

"I have statements from Brown, previous witnesses in the other four cases, and will take statements from you and Jim and Blair. That should wrap things up nice and tidy for the DA. He is going for the maximum sentences for both of them. 

"Good. I really want this one bullet proof. We can't have any possibility of mistrial or any other problems. You need to prepare this case to make it as open and shut as possible." 

"Definitely agree with you there. I knew that you would want something done internally about them, so I have turned in copies of everything to IA as well. As of this moment, they are suspended, without pay, until the resolution of the court case. Bond was set for two million dollars for each of them. They're not going anywhere soon." 

"Thank you, Joel. I really appreciate all your work on this." 

"No problem, Simon. I would chase those responsible for hurting those two in there to the ends of the earth." 

"I know what you mean, Joel, " Simon said. 

"Simon." 

"What, Joel? What's wrong?" 

"Well, the grapevine is on overdrive. The news of what happened is all over the station. Jim and Blair are not just out of the closet, they were blown out. Most people seem alright with the information, but we did have two requests for transfer," Joel ended, with a sneer. 

"Approve them. You can sign them. I won't have bigots in my department. I won't put up with it. Make sure you put down exactly why in their record too." 

"Understood, will do." 

The door opened, and the medical people came out. One of the doctors began to speak, "Captain Banks, well, it seems that you have been up to your unorthodox methods again. Well, whatever it was, it seems to have worked. All vital signs are excellent, and they appear to be sleeping now. Once they awake, call a nurse and we'll do a follow up. If everything goes well, I expect they can go home tomorrow morning if they have someone who can be with them." 

Simon closed his eyes and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Re-opening his eyes, he said, "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much. They'll be looked after." 

The nurses and doctors headed back to their other duties, leaving a much relieved group behind. 

Carl slipped his arm around Simon's shoulders. 

Marc spoke up, "Did you hear that?" 

"What?" Simon and Carl asked, simultaneously. 

"Come on", said Marc. 

The four of them walked back into the room. 

There was a moan, then "Love." was heard, barely louder than a whisper. 

"Heart." 

As they stood there, they watched the two entwined hands on the bed begin to move. Eyes not open yet, but the hands were moving. fingers caressing the other's. 

* * *

Blackness. never ending blackness. Suddenly, he felt like he was falling, then stopped suddenly. He didn't see anything, but could feel the warmth in his right hand. He knew that hand. Then he heard someone say, "Come on", then footsteps. One by one his senses kicked back in, except sight. 

He tried to see if his voice worked. "Love." 

"Heart." He heard it! Yes! This was going to work! 

His fingers moved, caressing a hand he knew as well as his own. Then he decided to work on sight. He had to strain, but eventually light began to leak in between his eyelids. It took a few moments to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw eight eyes, all focused on him. 

Three faces he knew immediately, and the fourth he could figure out almost instantly, the resemblance being uncanny. 

He turned his head toward the right and was met with the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen. 

Suddenly, everything seemed to work again. Except for some pain on his upper left chest, he was fine. Blair was fine. They were fine! 

"Love," Jim said with a much stronger voice. 

"Heart," he heard back, also stronger. 

He finished turning his head the rest of the way, as did Blair, and they moved their lips closer, closer. they kissed. They seemed to reawaken fully. They poured all of their love for each other, all their joy at being alive and together, everything into that kiss. Their fingers tightened. What started as a simple greeting turned into a smoldering, frenzy of passion. The word "Damn!" and the sinking of the end of their mattress brought them back to reality. 

Simon walked up to Marc, laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's up, Marc?" 

Marc had his hands on the mattress, muscles in his arms straining with the effort to remain standing. He was gasping for air. Finally he answered, looking first at Carl, "You weren't kidding about those two. Their love is so powerful!" 

Carl laughed, "Yes, tell me about it. You do tend to get a bit used to it, but not totally. It still blows me away too." 

Jim and Blair watched their 'audience,' watching as the joy spread. The three other men were now in a group hug, laughing, with Joel right behind them. 

Something caused Jim to look back at Simon once more. The huge smile on his friend's face was genuine, but he could see the tension and relief drain his body of all remaining energy. 

"Simon," Jim began, but didn't have the opportunity to finish. 

At that one word from him, he witnessed Simon folding up in on himself. Carl quickly ushered Simon to the chair next to Jim's side of the bed. Simon sat in the chair and rested his head in his hands. "Oh, what a day. I'm so tired, so relieved all at once..." 

Jim was glad Simon was sitting right next to the bed, because he was able to reach his other hand over and caress Simon's head. 

Carl, through tears of his own relief and joy, spoke to his brother, "Marc, can you." Before he could finish, Marc replied, "Will do. Be back shortly." Marc grabbed a couple of tissues from the box, wiped his eyes and left. A short time later, he returned with Simon's jacket. 

Carl looked up at Jim and Blair and said, "Guys, Marc and I are bringing Simon home and then we're going to crash. If you need anything, anything at all, call us there, ok? Unless we hear from you, we'll see you here in the morning, ok?" 

Jim and Blair nodded. 

"Guys, I'm heading out too, to finish up some details on the case. I'll stop at the nurses station on the way by and let them know you're awake." 

"Thanks, Joel," Blair said. Then to Carl he said, "Thank you for taking care of Simon." 

"Not a problem, guys." 

Marc and Carl helped Simon on with his jacket, then the three of them slowly made their way out, Joel heading out right on their heels. 

Knowing everything was taken care of, Jim and Blair snuggled closer, and fell asleep. 

* * *

The morning sun streaming in through the window woke Jim. He felt relaxed, and warm. He felt Blair's body pressed up tightly against his. He gently caressed his Love, just enjoying being close, and reveling in Blair's scent, hearing the reassuring strong, steady beat of his heart, watching him sleep. He slipped his fingers into his curls and luxuriated in them, and gently massaged his Guide's scalp. 

Blair stirred. "Heart." 

"Good morning, Love. How are you feeling?" 

"Great. So loved, so warm. How are you feeling?" 

"Except for a bit of tenderness in that spot on my chest, I feel wonderful." 

They kissed, and careful of the hands with the IVs, slipped their arms around the other. 

A nurse chose that moment to walk in. Jim watched her come in, but made no move to separate from Blair. She stood there a moment, just watching. Then she gently cleared her throat, still smiling. 

"Good morning, gentlemen. How are we this morning?" 

After his initial jump in reaction to her voice, Blair replied, "Well, Jim and I are feeling great. I don't know how you're feeling." 

"Very amusing, Mr. Sandburg," she said with a laugh. 

"You're incorrigible, " Jim laughed, then kissed Blair yet again. 

The nurse opened Blair's chart. "You, Mr. Comedian, are first." She proceeded to take his blood pressure and pulse, and wrote down the results. She then did the same to Jim. After she finished, she said, "You both have a visitor. He wanted to wait until you guys woke up. I'll send him in on my way out. The Doctor should be in to check you both out later this morning." 

"Thank you," Jim said. 

The nurse gathered up the charts and left. Moments later, Simon walked in with a bag in his hand. 

"Hi, Simon," the two said simultaneously. 

"Hello. How are you guys this morning?" 

Jim and Blair both noticed that Simon looked much better, rested, more relaxed. 

"Well, except for a bit of tenderness, just fine", replied Jim. "We're anxious to go home." 

"I can understand that. We stopped by the loft this morning to pick up some clothes for you." 

"Thanks, Simon," they said in stereo. 

Simon looked like he wanted to say something more, but just gestured at the foot of the bed instead. At Jim and Blair's nod, he sat down on the foot end of the bed, Indian style, facing them. Quietly, he looked at Jim and Blair, studying them for a couple of moments. He opened his mouth, shut it, reopened, and shut it again. 

"Damn it!" Simon exclaimed. "I just wanted to talk to you both, but I can't say the words." He turned his eyes downward, staring at down at his clenching hands. 

Blair reached over for the bed controls and raised up their heads. When the head portion of the bed was nearly vertical, they were in a comfortable sitting position. He leaned against Jim and slipped an arm around Jim's waist, and Jim slipped an arm around Blair's shoulders. Blair rested his head on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim wanted to help, but wasn't sure what to say. He thought for a moment, then finally came out with, "Simon, what ever it is, it's ok. We'll help." He paused, and at no answer, he continued, "Is this about Carl?" 

Simon nodded. "Yeah." 

It was clear Simon was embarrassed. 

It was Blair who broke open Simon's verbal block, with "You love him, don't you?" 

Simon reacted suddenly. He stared open-mouthed at Blair. "How. How did you. know? Well, that's not important... Yes, I do. I don't know what to do. I look at you two, and I know what love can be..." 

Jim asked quietly, "Simon, where's Carl now?" 

"He and Marc have my car, and they went to look at Carl's new office. They'll swing by about 8:30." 

Blair spoke up then, "Simon, you need to tell him. Once you say the words, it might surprise you how liberating that is." 

At that moment the meal trays were delivered. 

* * *

Later that morning -- 

Jim and Blair were glad to get home. It was hot and stuffy, so Carl went over and threw open the balcony doors. 

/Heart? Why don't you take Simon with you into my old room and talk with him. You can prod him into telling Carl how he feels. I'll go sit in the kitchen; and Carl, Marc and I will get lunch ready, ok?/ 

Jim was glad for, and apprehensive about, that suggestion. He was glad his Love wasn't a Sentinel, and couldn't detect his own increase in heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

/Yes, Love. Good idea. Don't overdo, ok?/ He enveloped his Love, and gave him a kiss. Neither wanted it to end very soon. 

Finally, after separating, Blair said, "Carl, Marc, why don't you and I start lunch, ok?" 

"Simon, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" 

"Ok, Jim." 

Simon followed Jim into Blair's old room. Jim sank onto the bed and asked Simon to close the door. Simon sat down on the chair next to the bed. Simon sighed as if he knew what Jim was going to say. 

"Simon, you haven't told Carl how you feel yet?" 

"No. I couldn't. I tried to a couple of times, but I failed. I'm worried. Maybe I'm not good enough." 

"What on earth?!? Why would you say that? Of course you are." 

"No, Jim. I couldn't even make it work with my ex-wife." 

"Well, Simon, couple of problems with that thought. She may have had a tough time with you being a cop, but Carl works in a police department. He knows what it takes, he'll understand." He paused, thought for a moment, then added, "I have a failed marriage as well, but you know that. I never gave myself fully to her. I was always holding something back. Now I know that I was still searching. I didn't know what I was searching for \-- all I knew was that I was not fulfilled. I tried to bury it, thinking that it was all in my imagination, trying to fulfill some unrealistic 'fantasy' on how things should be. Oh, don't get me wrong, I did love her, but it wasn't enough, and certainly not even close to what I feel for Blair." 

Simon was quiet for a couple of moments. Then Jim could see him clench his fists as his head came up from staring at his shoes. 

Slowly, Simon started to talk. "You just explained my situation with my ex, perfectly. I felt as you did. But my divorce wasn't my only failure. I had a male lover in college." Simon looked at Jim waiting for a reaction. 

"Wow. I never knew. Well, no problem here, Simon. Blair and I will be behind you all the way. Anything we can do to help, just name it." 

"Thanks, Jim. That means a lot. I feel such a connection with Carl. I think it could be something wonderful. I'll bet he already knows how I feel." 

"He probably does, Simon, but I'll bet he's waiting for you to say it. Remember what he has said to me and Blair? He said to say the words out loud. In other words, to follow the words with the action of speaking them." 

"Yes, I know you're right. I'll do it." 

Jim rose. "Simon, are you ready to speak to Carl?" 

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be." 

"Ok. on my way to Blair, I'll send him in. Just wait here a moment, ok?" Jim gave Simon a smile of encouragement, then opened the door. As he walked across the living room, he said, "Carl, Simon would like to talk to you. Why don't you go in there, ok?" 

"Sure thing, Jim." 

Carl walked off to Blair's old bedroom, and Marc walked out onto the balcony. 

"Smells good, Love," Jim said. 

"Did you get Simon to tell Carl how he feels?" 

"Yes, I think he's doing it right now." 

"Good." 

Jim caressed his Love's stomach, while Blair stirred the soup from time to time. Finally, once the soup was heated, Blair put the cover on it and turned off the burner. He leaned his head back against Jim's chest, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the closeness. 

After a few moments, Blair turned in Jim's arms, and they kissed. 

* * *

The next morning, Simon was sitting at his desk, a folder open in front of him. He was looking at it, but not seeing it. His mind was miles away, on Carl and their talk yesterday. It took him a while, but after hemming and hawing for a while, he had forced himself to begin talking. Once he started, he spilled it out fast, afraid if he stopped, he couldn't start up again. Simon told him about his failures with his ex-wife, his relationship with Will, his feelings of never being fulfilled, and his feelings about Carl. The whole time, Carl sat quietly, listening, looking at him in understanding and compassion. 

When Simon was finished, he felt a stab of fear, but that was alleviated almost immediately when Carl moved over next to Blair's bed, and reached his hand for Simon's. He stood and was gently wrapped by Carl's powerful arms, his own arms going around Carl's waist. Then the words he desperately wanted to hear were spoken by Carl. "I feel the same way. I love you too, Simon." 

Their first kiss was tentative, but tender, yet full of promise. 

Arms around each other, they walked out into the living room, only to see Jim and Blair beam at them, their happiness of his new relationship evident. 

He was snapped back to reality by a knock on his door. 

"Yes!" 

Joel stood there with a package. He looked totally bewildered. 

"What's up, Joel?" 

"Simon, this must be a mistake. This package is addressed to 'Major Crimes, Cascade PD', etc., but I don't recognize the name." He handed the package to Simon. 

Simon looked at the package in his hands, then felt the goosebumps race from his shoulders down his arms, even cover his legs. 

He stared at the single name on the package -- 'Inqueri'. After taking a moment to let the shock die down a bit, he looked back up at Joel. "I know who this is for. How many others have seen, or know about this?" 

"Only the mail room clerk and myself." 

"Good. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room." At Joel's nod, Simon continued, "Inqueri is Jim's tribe name, from his time in Peru. There are only four of us, now five, that know this. Whoever sent this, sent it to Jim. 

"My lips are sealed. Do you want me to bring it over to the loft?" 

"I'd like to bring it out there myself." 

"Sure thing." 

Simon stood, slipped on his jacket and was gone. 

* * *

Jim heard Simon and Carl's approach, and opened the door just as Simon was about to knock. 

"Damn, I wish you would stop doing that," Simon said with a laugh. 

"Hello, Simon, Carl," came from his own mouth, plus his Guide's, who was on the sofa. 

"Hi, guys. Making a delivery. Why don't you go sit with Blair, and I'll give it to you. It came into Major Crimes for you, Jim." 

As soon as Jim sat, he had a lapful of Blair. The other two remained standing as Simon handed the small package to Jim. 

Jim and Blair saw the name on the package. Jim's mouth hung open, and Blair said, "Oh, cool!" 

Jim patted Blair on the thigh, indicating he needed to get up. Blair jumped up, and Jim walked over to the balcony windows, while hearing Blair begin to pace in front of the couch. 

Jim removed a dark blue velvet box and opened it slowly. What he saw caused him to forget all about breathing. Inside were 4 rings, two gold, two silver. One silver and one gold were smaller than the other two. He understood then. The two silver rings were engagement bands, the two gold being wedding bands. 

The silver ones were exquisite. Around the band were two jet-black panthers, showing incredible detail, with tiny blue sapphires as eyes. In the bright sunlight, the blackness of the panthers had a slight bluish tint. Inside the larger of the two bands, were the engraved words, "James Ellison, loved by Blair Sandburg." The smaller band had the names reversed. His eyes teared as he lifted the silver bands from their place inside the box, closed the box and placed it into his pocket. He closed his other hand around the bands, then raised his eyes and stared outside, not really seeing. 

He was startled, when he felt the arms of his Love wrap themselves around him from behind. He had never even heard Blair's approach. 

"Heart? You alright?" 

Jim turned within Blair's embrace to face him. Blair reached up and wiped the tears from Jim's face. "Yes, Love. I'm fine, just, well, you'll see." He kissed Blair thoroughly. 

Then Jim went down on one knee and grasped one of Blair's hand in his own. 

"Blair. Love, I love you so much. You are everything to me. You are my heart, my life, my soul. Will you marry me?" 

No one saw Incacha watching them. 

end of 'The Return' - 


End file.
